Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash fluid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber. More specifically, a predetermined volume of wash fluid is typically provided through a stationary nozzle positioned at the center of the back wall of the washing machine appliance. However, in certain situations, a user may wish to have additional wash fluid dispensed into the tub and/or may wish to direct the flow of wash fluid onto a particular garment or within a specific region of the wash tub, e.g., to perform a pretreating operation, to saturate a particular article of clothing, or to accommodate an extra-large load. The ability to adjust the amount of water or wash fluid and its dispensing location is a commercially desirable feature and increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance that provides a user with more control over the dispensing of wash fluid is desirable. In particular, a nozzle assembly that enables the dispensing of an additional amount of wash fluid at a desired location within the tub would be particularly beneficial.